Acting is Better when it's Real
by Kaoru Kagura
Summary: "Rin-chan is only like a sister to me!We aren't related!" That's what Len always says. Rin on the other hand thinks of Len as an acquaintance. The two decide to audition for a school play. Well, let's just say that this play has "some" romantic scenes ...
1. Chapter 1

Our school had a contest a while ago. What were they supposed to do? Well, the students who participated had to write a script for a play. The grand prize winner would have their play featured for our school play we do every year. The winner was Kasane Teto. Today is the auditions for the roles.

I decided to go for the lead role, Hasegawa Airi. Now, I know what you're thinking. Why would an outcast go for a role where she'd be noticed? To be honest, I DON'T KNOW MYSELF. The role just seemed so . . . tempting to play. And here I am, my heart thumping, next in line for auditioning.

The door opened. The girl that came out looked at me. She had two teal pigtails, and wore the school uniform which was the winter sailor uniform, a white long sleeved buttoned shirt with blue cuffs and back-flap and a red scarf, a blue pleated skirt with a white accent, and black shoes.

"You're next, um, Kagiri-san," she said getting my last name wrong, as usual.

I sighed, pushing my glasses up. "It's Kagamine, Hatsune-senpai."

"Eh heh~ Sorry!" she said as she skipped away.

I walked into the classroom, since it was after school hours now. There was one person in there. And that was Kasane Teto. She sat at the desk in front happily.

"Um, Kagamine Rin-chan, right?" she asked politely.

"Y-yes," I said slightly nervous now. The girl had her magenta hair in corkscrew pigtails.

"Alrighty, then, here's the excerpt that I chose for all of you guys to act out. I'll play the part of Amari Touma. You've read through this, right?" She showed me her copy of the script, which had many notations.

"Yes, I have." I noted where the excerpt was on my own copy of the script.

"Tell me when you're ready, Rin-chan, since I start the excerpt."

I took a second to calm down, and then said, "I'm ready."

She knocked on the desk as if it was the door, since the scene took place in the Hasegawa apartment. Teto waited a second and then said, "_O-oh . . . Ai-chan._"

"_What's with that tone? Anyway, come in. And don't call me Ai-chan!" _I acted in an annoyed tone.

"_Um . . . Ai-chan . . . I've, uh, heard about your famil—"_

"_I don't want to hear about that, Touma. Okay?"_

"_B-but you must feel lonely! I can't help but to feel bad for you. With them out so much, you probably . . . ."_

"_I don't feel lonely, got it? There's nothing to worry about."_

"_I can't help it! I'd feel sad if I was in your place. If I could help, in any way . . ."_

"_If you want to help me, then don't talk about that ever again. It's bad enough that I'm talking to some popular kid like you."_

"_Then I want a deal!" _Teto blurted.

"_W-what did you say?" _I asked, still looking down to the script.

"_Promise me . . . that if I don't talk about it, then you'll say whatever is on your mind and you won't hide anything when I ask for the truth. Got it?"_

I waited a second before my next line. _" . . . I guess we have a deal."_

The excerpt ended and I pushed my glasses up. It was finally over. I looked up from my script, and looked at Teto. And when I saw her, she looked like she was about to cry.

"E-excuse me, Kasane-san, but did I do something wrong?" I asked politely.

"DO SOMETHING WRONG?" she cried with her eyes tearing up. "Far from it, Rin-chan! That was so emotional! I could feel the Airi in you! You do such a beautiful job in acting! You leave me speechless! You're definitely going to be on the top of the list!"

I felt a bubbly feeling inside me. "R-really? Thank you so much, Kasane-san!"

"No, no! Call me Teto-chan! Or maybe even Onee-chan!"

Um . . . this turning into my awkward moment. "W-will Teto-san be okay?"

"It's a start, but it will be Teto-oneechan one day!"

I stood from my chair, thanked her for her time and bowed. And after that I felt pretty confident.

* * *

><p>When I got to the front door of my house, I unlocked the door with my key and noticed the teal haired boy at my age at the stairs of the two story house. He wore a gray button up shirt with short sleeves and teal accents, black pants, and his pair of indoor slippers.<p>

"Oh, hey, Rin," he greeted. "Welcome back."

"Hey, Mikuo," I said back.

Oh, and if you don't know who he is, he's Hatsune Mikuo, and he's my step-brother. Yes, I'm in a blended family. We've been step siblings for . . . I think five years. And I'm currently a second year in middle school at 13 years old. I will be turning 14 in about a month. We've been getting along well.

"Ah, Rin-chan!" I heard from the kitchen. And I knew exactly who it was.

I turned around to my left and saw Kagamine Len. He had that blonde hair of his in that small ponytail. He was still as _dumb looking _the last time I saw him. He was wearing a normal t-shirt, since his jacket was over at the jacket hanger. He also had a pair of jeans and our guest slippers.

Oh, yeah, my mom and dad are out on a business right now. I completely forgot about that. Just a random thing that popped into my head right now.

"I invited Len over for dinner since his parents are out right now," Mikuo explained. "He's just helping me make dinner. Is that alright?"

I heaved a sigh, and then replied, "That's fine. I'm not in charge of that. I'll be in my room if you need me." And I walked up the stairs, wearing my indoor slippers.

I'm not going to say I hate Len, but I don't like him either. I met Len when Mikuo invited him over to the Kagamine-Hatsune house for the first time. Ever since then, about three or four times a week, Len comes over for things like homework, studying, or just videogames.

**~Len POV~**

Looking back to the meat in the wok, I asked, "Hey, Mikuo, where was Rin-chan this whole time? School ended about one or two hours ago."

"She was auditioning for that play Teto made."

"Eh, weird coincidence, 'cause I auditioned too. But I was on a different day."

"What part?" he asked.

"Lead guy, Amari Touma."

And just so you know, Rin and I are NOT related. Just because we have the same last name doesn't mean we're related. And we weren't related in any style. We just have the same last name. There's no problem having the same last name, right? I do _think_ of her as my little sister since she's younger than me by a day and I do often hang around the Kagamine-Hatsune residence.

Alright, I'm getting off topic.

Soon enough, Mikuo and I finished making the dinner of rice, meat and other stuff like veggies.

"Hey, Rin, dinner's ready!" Mikuo shouted.

"I'm coming!" She came down the stairs wearing a white blouse and a blue skirt. She also took down her ponytail and had her shoulder length hair down with four barrettes. Geez, she looks so cute~!

Alright, to make sure you understand, Rin is only LIKE a sister to me. WE AREN'T RELATED. It's normal to think of someone like a sibling, right? You guys got it?

**Ta da~! **

**It's a random thing I brought up in my head. SO, just something random: I'M ADDICTED TO HETALIA. **

**I hope you enjoyed this and take a look at my poll!**

**:D**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Rin-chan, when will you talk to me?" Len whispered to me during the study period, resting his head on my desk since he was in the desk in front of me.

"Len, shut up. We're supposed to be quiet," I replied plainly, flipping a page in my workbook for homework.

"Please? Can I just have one conversation without you being pissed off at me, Rin-chan?"

"No, and don't call me Rin-chan."

"I'll stop if you undo your ponytail."

I gave him the death glare. "No way in hell, Len."

"Kagamine-kun, please do something else and do it quietly," the teacher said.

Len does this every day he sees me. We're in the same class, along with Mikuo. Len tries his best to annoy me. He's getting there. It's been about two weeks since the auditions and callbacks. There's to be an announcement or something.

The intercom announcement began. "Please pardon the interruption. The cast for the school play will be announced. It will be posted on the bulletin boards. Thank you, and have a good day."

The class began to mutter.

"Now, class, calm down and let's go back to our work."

After school ended, the whole class left at the speed of light. I left slowly, to prevent myself from getting stuck in traffic. I came up to one of the five bulletin boards placed near the entrance. It wasn't as crowded as the others that I passed by.

**Director- Kasane Teto**

**Hasegawa Airi – Kagamine Rin**

**Amari Touma – Kagamine Len**

**Sirumato Miyuki – Hatsune Miku**

**Marizawa Yuuto – Shion Kaito**

**Kiro Momoko – Shion Lily**

Those are the only names that I could recognize. When I read my name as Airi, you don't know how happy I felt. But that all disappeared when I saw Len's name with Touma. I sighed and I made my way back home. I mean, really! Airi is Touma's love interest, so I can't really say that this is the most exciting thing in the world.

"Hey, Rin!" I heard Mikuo call when I was halfway back home. I turned around to see him jogging over here. "I heard that you got the part of Airi. Congratulations!"

"Thanks, but there's one thing that I don't like about that." I replied as we continued on.

"Let me guess. Is it Len?" he said jokingly. "What _is_ it you have against him, Rin?"

I sighed, took my ponytail down and took my glasses off to clean them. "I just don't like him. Besides, have you seen him? He's a freaking shota! He can cross-dress as a girl and he wouldn't be found out!"

"Hm . . .," he said with a thinking tone. "Hey, Rin, you look pretty when you don't have your glasses on."

"Seriously, Mikuo, that's what you were thinking of?"

He chuckled. "Well, it's true. But don't you think that's a bit mean to say— Actually, now that you mention it . . ."

"See what I mean?" I put my glasses back on.

"Can't you keep them off a bit longer? Or at least use your contacts?"

"No, my contacts are only for formal things, Mikuo."

"Please, Rin~?"

"Now you sound like Len."

"I don't call you Rin-chan," he pointed out.

"And I'm begging you not to start."

We made it home, and we did our homework and housework in our parents' place. We did everything we needed to do by the time it was dark. I was pretty glad today because I didn't see the likes of Len anywhere near our house.

**~Mikuo POV~**

Rin was in bed by the time I heard the doorbell. I pressed a button on the door bell answering machine.

"Who is it?" I asked.

" . . . Your worst nightmare . . ." I heard a dark voice say from the other side.

"Len, stop being a creeper." I opened the door and saw the shota boy. "Come on in."

"Hey, where's Rin-chan?"

"She went to sleep already. Don't watch her sleep, you got it?"

His face flushed. "I wouldn't do something as stupid as that! Rin-chan's like my sister! And doing that is like . . . incest!"

My god, Len, how long will you go on with that? "Anyways, what's up?"

"I was going to drop off her official script since she only had a small scene from it for the audition." He held up a book with Rin's name printed on the corner.

"Thanks, I'll make sure to give it to her." I took the script from him.

"Can I say hi to Rin-chan?" he begged, making puppy dog eyes.

"Didn't I say that you couldn't watch her sleep?"

"Aw . . . I better get going, my parents are waiting in the car. Later, Mikuo!"

"Bye, Len."

During the walk to Rin's room, I decided to peek through the script.

Wait . . . What the hell!?

**Rin-chan~! Let's do our best in the play! Let's get together and practice! –Len**

Jeez, Len, she's gonna tear you apart once she sees this . . . but I'm not going to stop her. It even pisses me off because he's creeping me out more and more by the minute.

If I remember, Rin said she met Len last year when he came over to our house for the first time. Len told me that he met Rin four years ago. Hm . . . either Len's a liar or Rin has memory loss. I'm going with Len's a liar.

I came into Rin's room and quietly laid her script on her desk, and left, closing the door behind me. I stuck the practice schedule on the refrigerator with a magnet, and got ready for school tomorrow.

**Morning . . .**

"Morning, Rin," I said, as I put two plates of food on the table. I was already changed into my uniform, and I wake up earlier than Rin.

"Hey . . ." she muttered as she walked down the stairs, already in uniform, with her jacket over her shoulder and tying her hair in a ponytail with her ribbon. Rin . . . yeah, she's not a morning person.

"Did you see your script on your desk? I also put the rehearsal schedule on the fridge." I pulled out her chair for her, and put her jacket on it.

"Yeah . . . sorry, Mikuo, I'm not really being responsible about it," she sighed and sat down.

"It's fine; I'm the older brother here, so I should act like the oldest." I said, smiling and sitting in my own chair. I chose not to tell Rin that it was Len. I mean, Rin isn't a morning person. It's likely that she didn't read the inside cover with Len's message.

"Also, Mikuo?" she said after a bite of her pancakes, "Tell Len that he's a dead man when I see him."

" . . . You saw it, didn't you?"

"Yes, I saw it."

"I know you'll kill him . . . and I don't think I'll stop you," I laughed, beginning to eat breakfast.

**Well, that went well! **

**So I want your input, guys! I'm going to ask a simple question. What should happen in the next chapter?**

**A week later: The first rehearsal of the play**

**Same day: Rin will go to her after school work in the school library**

**Same day: Rin, Len, and Mikuo meet Kaito and Lily**

**Same day: Len grabs Rin at the end of the day.**

**Choose wisely! It'll choose the outcome and future moments in the story~ All of them are planned out and I'll be ready to put it up once I get enough input. **

**Please check the poll on my profile, it's something serious (to me, that is)! **


	3. Chapter 3

"Rin-chan, we need to practice! Rin-chan, we need to practice. Rin-chan, we need -"

"I heard you the first time, Len," I growled.

"I know you did~!" Len chirped, leaning towards me.

"Then why do you insist so much?" I continued to read through the script.

"I read in this book that if you repeat yourself a bunch of times, the person will agree!"

"I believe that they mean to repeat at different times of the day."

He stared at me. ". . . Same thing."

"C'mon, Rin," Mikuo, who was listening to the conversation the entire time, agreed. "It'll give you a chance to adapt to Len's ways."

I thought for a second, since I didn't want to be stuck with this guy for a long time.

"It'll only be an hour after school, Rin-chan! I'll bring snacks and everything for our break."

Being stuck with Len for an hour seemed physically possible, but I won't go any further than an hour.

"I guess I can do it, but no more than an hour. Do you understand?"

With sparkling eyes, he nodded. "I totally got it, Rin-chan!"

"Don't call me 'Rin-chan'"!

* * *

><p>Geez, he's the one who invited me, and he's not even here yet! I'm in the classroom, which the teacher was nice enough to lend to us.<p>

As fast as a rented golf cart, Len busted through the door with a paper bag of whatever he put in it in his hands. "S-sorry, Rin-chan, I was caught up buying snacks for us!"

"Alright, but how much was it? I'll pay you back." I fished out my wallet from my school bag.

"No, it's all on me today." He placed the bag down on a desk and pulled a seat in front of my desk. "Alrighty then, we should start~ How about we begin at this scene, since it's the first time we make a conversation with each other." He pointed at my script, specifying the where to begin.

"Alright, whenever you're ready," I said, waiting for him to begin. I saw him look through his schoolbag, turn it upside down as everything fell out. "What's with that?" Len returned his things in his bag and turned around to face me again.

"Um . . . c-can I . . . share with you, please?" he asked me awkwardly as he scratched the back of his head.

"Len . . . you said you planned this right?" Len nodded at me, blushing in embarrassment. "Then why didn't you remember to pack it?"

"Well, I was so excited to ask you to practice with me, it completely slipped my mind. And when I woke up this morning, I woke up late, so I was running really fast." He looked a little guilty, and believe it or not, I kind of got a little soft.

"Alright, I'll let it slide for now, but I won't let it go next time."

He beamed childishly as he slid his chair beside mine. I moved my script to the side so that he could see it.

"Thanks, Rin-chan, you're a life saver," he told me, but not loud enough to break my ears. "Let's start then~!" Len cleared his throat and began. _"So, are you Hasegawa Airi-chan?"_

"_I'm in your class, Amari-kun. Not to mention that I'm your next door neighbor. Do you even know that?"_

"_Yup, it's nice to meet you, Ai-chan. It looks like we'll be partners for the cotillion."_

I sighed. _"It's only for now, isn't it? After that, I'm positive we won't make any more contact with each other."_

"_Aw, don't say that, Ai-chan. You can call me Touma if you like. Amari is a little too formal for my taste."_

"_Well, you can call me anything but Ai-chan."_

"_Oh, wait, I remember you now! You sit beside me in class, right?"_

"_Oh, dear god," _I breathed under my breath.

We continued on like that until Len thought that we should take a break around thirty minutes after we started.

"Okay, I got nikuman for me 'cause all I ate for lunch was a banana and something else~" Len announced as he took it out of the bag along with a bottle of soda. "And I got you orange juice and melonpan 'cause you're just that sweet~!"

"Wow, Len," I said sarcastically, taking the items from his hands. "That's totally the first time you said that to me."

"Oh, Rin-chan, you know you love orange juice and melonpan. I know it's your favorite snack."

". . . Len, I never told you about that, right?"

"W-well . . . I . . ."

"Where do you learn about this? You always seem to know something about me that I never tell anyone."

"I just do," he said with a straight face.

"You and I both know that isn't a real answer," I sighed. "Please don't tell me you stalk me."

"I-I don't! I swear, Rin-chan!" he frantically said. "I just watch you and find more things about you. And besides . . . you're like my sister! What kind of brother would I be if I didn't even know your favorite snack foods?"

"You're not even my brother, Len."

"But I've always wanted a sibling, and you're so much like a sister to me~"

"What am I going to do with you?" I sighed as I nibbled on the melonpan. "What gave you the idea that I was a sister to you?"

"I'm an only child, so you and Mikuo are, like, the closest thing I have to siblings."

So, I think you can imagine what the rest of the practice was. So, after that, it was about time for us to go home. It was around sunset, and I had to walk the same way as Len to get home. To prevent myself from learning any more information that I didn't want to know about Len, I tried to stay as quiet as I could as we walked.

"Rin-chan . . . if I asked you if we could practice together again, could we?" he asked me quietly.

"Well . . . I guess I wouldn't mind doing it with you again. But please bring your script next time," I replied with a little hesitation.

"Really? You mean it?" Len asked me with happiness bubbling up inside.

"Sure, the practice . . . wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. You're not as bad as I usually think." I gave him a little smile, but quickly stopped before he got a wrong idea.

"Wait, if you could measure how much you like me, how much did it grow, Rin-chan?" he said eagerly.

I thought for a second. Why was he so excited to hear about that? "M-maybe . . . about two percent . . ."

"Two . . .? That's great!" Len fist pumped the air. "Two is better than one and one is better than zero! My relationship with Rin-chan has grown!"

"W-what's with that?!"

"It's just that you always seem to hate me, so even if it's a small amount, I'm happy to know that you don't hate me one hundred percent!" He grinned at me as we approached my house. The door opened to have Mikuo coming out with a bag of trash.

"Hey, Rin, Len," he greeted, as he came up to us.

"Hi, Mikuo!" Len said cheerfully.

"Whoa, Len, what happened to you? You're happier than usual," he said just as I walked to Mikuo's side.

"Rin-chan said she likes me by two percent!" Len held up two fingers with confidence.

Mikuo stared at me in suspicion and I shrugged.

"Well, I gotta go home and do all my homework. Bye guys!" he ran off as fast as he could, leaving us at our door way.

"Really, Rin? Two percent?" Mikuo chuckled after he put the trash out and we were inside. "Are you finally accepting him as a friend?"

"N-no, Len and I are just acquaintances, Mikuo. After this play is over, it won't be like this," I said stubbornly as we sat down for dinner.

"Rin, you'll be hanging around him more often, so be ready to accepting of his relationship with you."

"Ugh . . . you're going to give me a headache, Mikuo."

He laughed. It was going to be a while till the end of the play, isn't it?

* * *

><p><strong>So that's all . . . I don't have an idea for the next chapter, so if you have any ideas, please feel free to share them with me~<strong>


End file.
